


You'll Still Be Standing Next to Me

by serohtonin



Series: Safe and Sound [4]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris offers Darren an apology for not being where Darren needed him, and reminds him who he belongs to. Title taken from the Capital Cities' song "Safe and Sound."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Still Be Standing Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The story surrounding this real-life event is entirely fiction.

As soon as Darren gets there, all he wants to do is to go home. He can't handle being subjected to everyone's else whims.

Then again, he was the one who gave up control when he signed his name on that line and decided to stay on the show.

That may have given him job security, but it didn't make him feel safe in his own skin.

He can only wear the truth away from prying eyes, in Chris' bed, where strong arms pin him down and strong hands touch him so gently, he nearly cries with the rightness of it all.

But nothing's right without Chris.

Darren had tried to convince him to go to the upfronts, but Chris had only shrugged him off and said that he might manage to sneak a flight at the last minute.

While in the limo to the event, Darren squeezes his right wrist tightly, missing the phantom pressure of the cuff he's rarely allowed to wear in public.

It's sitting in his carry-on bag in the hotel because he couldn't bear to be without some part of his Dom.

The weather's nowhere near as humid as it can sometimes get in L.A. but he still feels like he can't breathe in his suddenly heavy suit and tie.

He wears it like a publicly acceptable constraint, along with a fake smile, while he poses for pictures with all the right _(wrong)_ people.

He even schmoozes some more at the after party, because there's nothing else for him back at his hotel.

By the time he returns there and slides his key in the door, he's so hammered that he thinks he's hallucinating, because a voice is calling him.

He looks up, and it's Chris, sitting on his bed.

"Hey, I've missed you, my sweet boy."

Chris wants to play.

"Fuck you," Darren snaps. "You couldn't show your face at all today? Not once, not even during the after party? It's your show, too."

"It's not my show anymore, baby. But I'm here now, and I need to put this on you, show you who you belong to."

Chris opens his palm to reveal Darren's cuff in his hand.

Darren's veins thrum with relief, like the first time Chris had offered this gift to him.

Darren hangs his head. "Yes, sir."

"You don't belong to them. You belong to me. C'mere."

Darren kicks off his shoes and strides over to the bed, kneeling beside Chris' hip.

Chris soothes his fingers through Darren's curls. "You're here now. You don't need to hide."

"But you do," Darren whispers, "even after all we've been through."

"I'm sorry. Give me your wrist."

Darren slides his jacket sleeve up and carefully unbuttons the cuff of his shirt, freeing himself for the leather band.

Chris tenderly strokes the underside of Darren's wrist with his thumb.

Darren hums and closes his eyes when he feels the pressure of the thick, black leather wrapping around its rightful place.

He's ready to slip under when he hears Chris' soft command.

"Tell me what you need."

"Wanna blow you. Wanna make you feel good, sir."

"Thank you for using your words, Darren. Take off my pants."

"Can I--Please, can I kiss you first?"

"If that's what you need, then, yes."

Darren sighs and leans in, pressing his lips to Chris' own.

It tastes like everything he's been missing since he left Los Angeles this morning.

Darren surges forward and Chris cups his cheek, scratching his fingers over the newly forming facial hair.

Darren slips his tongue inside, easing Chris down against the mattress.

 _"Mmmph,_ good," Chris encourages after they break apart.

"Wanna touch you, sir."

"God, yes. Next time, ask nicely, though, baby."

"Yes, sir."

Then Darren pulls back to remove his jacket and roll up his other sleeve before unbuttoning Chris' fly and shoving his hand into his master's pants.

"Ugh, Darren. Feels so good. Love when you touch me, when you get me off with your hands and your mouth."

"Did you bring lube, sir?" Darren asks, though he doesn't want to stop now that Chris' praise flows warmly through him.

"Of course I did. It's in my bag. Go get it, honey."

"Yes, sir."

Darren reluctantly listens and drops the bottle on the bed.

"Don't open it yet, Darren. We're saving that for later, okay?"

"Yes, sir," he repeats, noticing the wetness gathering at the head of Chris' now-exposed cock, and craving a taste of it. 

"You want it, don't you?" Chris murmurs as Darren settles between his legs. "You want my cock in your mouth. Want me to fill you up, the way only I can."

"Yes, sir," he says, his eyes lingering where Chris suggests.

"First, you have to jerk me off a little more, baby."

"Okay, sir."

Darren grips Chris in his fist, until he's fully hard and obscenities fall from Chris' mouth.

He keeps his hand around the base and licks the slit at the head of Chris' cock. Then, he laps over it, suckling at the head.

"Deeper. I know you can take me deeper, honey."

Darren unhinges his jaw and lets Chris in a little more. Then, he bobs his head up and down, creating a rhythm.

Chris tugs at Darren's hair, urging him to go faster.

"Yes, yes," Chris moans. "You're doing so fucking well, baby, like always."

Darren can feel his own erection straining against his pants at Chris' loving words, but he ignores it in favor of massaging Chris' balls and dragging his lower lip along the underside of the shaft.

Chris grunts from above him, and a little bit of precome splashes onto Darren's tongue.

But he needs more of that bitter, salty taste, so he pulls back and sucks hard just under the head.

"Ohh _, ohh._ Fuck yes," Chris cries out and spills down Darren's throat.

Darren keeps stroking at him and swallows every last drop until Chris softens in his mouth.

Spit and come trickle down Darren's chin, but he doesn't care. He wishes he could stay there forever.

But he pops off and haphazardly wipes his mouth.

He looks up at Chris' beautiful blue eyes blissfully glazing over and tells him, "Thank you. Sorry about before."

"Thank _you,"_ Chris chuckles. "It's okay. You had every right to be upset, but now, you look so lovely, so happy."

Darren closes his eyes bashfully. "I am, with you."

"Lay down, baby. Let me take care of you."

"Yes, sir."

Chris grabs the lube and rolls Darren onto his back. Then, he smiles as they kiss, tasting himself on Darren's lips.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Chris says quietly against Darren's mouth.

Darren nods and swallows, watching Chris fully remove his own pants and underwear, and then, his shirt.

Darren lies back as Chris unknots his tie and unbuttons his shirt.

Darren's heart beats faster as Chris' lips skim down the middle of his chest. His fingers twitch with the need to reach out, but he isn't sure if he's allowed, so he clutches at the bedding instead.

"Gonna fuck you, baby," Chris says once he's eye level with Darren's cock.

Darren twitches at the thought. "Yes. Please, sir."

"I’m sorry that I didn't bring anything to bind your wrists with. We could always use your tie."

"No. It's okay. Just, hold me down, with your hands, sir."

"Okay," Chris replies, gently sliding Darren's pants down his legs and running his fingers over Darren's sensitive inner thighs.

Then, Chris mouths over Darren's clothed balls, and then traces his tongue up the thick shaft.

"Please," Darren begs. "Please, sir."

"Relax, honey."

Darren spreads his legs, bending his knees and planting his feet flat on the bed.

"Very good," Chris breathes against Darren's cock. "I'm going to take these off now," he adds, playing with the waistband of Darren's underwear.

"Oh my God, yes. Please, sir."

Darren lets Chris take off his last piece of clothing, save for his rumpled shirt.

Chris stares down between Darren's legs in awe. "Fuck. So fucking beautiful. So eager for me."

"Only you, sir. _Ohh,"_ Darren moans when he feels a cool press inside him. "M-more."

"Soon, honey," Chris reassures, and after a few more strokes, there are two fingers stretching him open.

It's been too long; Darren's missed feeling this full, but it's still not enough.

"C'mon. I-I need you, Chr-sir," Darren quickly corrects himself.

"I'll ignore that, Darren, but don't slip up again," Chris scolds, shoving a third finger inside of him. "I can't flog you properly."

Darren trembles in memory of the punishments he's received when he screws up, especially the earlier ones, when they were both still exploring their new dynamic.

Even Chris' attempts at soothing him afterward made him feel unworthy of such care.

Darren heeds Chris' warning in a small voice. "S-Sorry, sir."

"It's alright. You're okay." Chris kisses the crook of Darren's knee. Then, Chris' fingers leave him. "I'll be right back, honey. I promise."

Chris lifts off the bed and walks over to his bag where it sits on the floor, returning with a condom. "See? I didn't mean to scare you like that, but you need to remember the consequences of disobedience."

"Y-yes, sir," he nods, still on edge, even while he watches Chris stroke himself a couple times and slip on the condom.

"It's okay. I'm here."

As the head of Chris' cock bluntly pushes inside, Chris leans down to bring their chests together, his skin warm where it touches Darren's own.

"I'm here," Chris repeats, gripping Darren's wrist right above the cuff and bringing it over their heads.

Chris presses in further and does the same with Darren's other arm, holding Darren's wrists in place.

"You're okay," Chris continues to assure him before kissing him tenderly. "I love you so much. Love that you're mine."

Then, Chris starts to move, eliciting a whimper from Darren.

"Yeah. Wanna hear you," Chris encourages, thrusting in and out in a slow rhythm.

"Love you, too, sir," Darren grunts, stretching up to meet Chris' mouth again.

"I wasn't _, unhh,_ there, today," Chris admits between thrusts, "because I wanted it to be your day, sweetie. I wanted you to enjoy it without me. It was mostly _, mmph,_ a business decision. You know how that works."

"I know, but _\--fuck, yes, right there--_ I don't want to--without you."

"But you did, honey. You did so well," Chris comforts, wrapping his other hand around Darren's cock. "You were so gorgeous today."

"Mmm, yeah," he cries out sharply.

Darren can feel his orgasm building higher and higher, as Chris jerks him just right and hits that sweet, perfect spot inside him over and over.

"Yes, baby. C'mon, come for me," Chris whispers into his ear.

It isn't until Chris kisses him once more that Darren clenches around him, spilling over Chris' fist.

Chris strokes him through it, kissing Darren's neck and murmuring praises as his thrusts become more erratic.

"Mine," Chris growls in Darren's ear when he stills and releases inside him.

"Yours," Darren confirms as Chris drops his hold on Darren's wrists.

Chris nuzzles Darren's neck and pulls out. "Don't forget it."

"I won't," Darren promises, his wrist throbbing beneath his cuff. "Not ever."

Chris cleans them up soon after and lets Darren settle into his arms, rubbing his thumb underneath the cuff to cement his claim.

They drift off to sleep, content to let their commitment to each other be the only thing that matters, for now.


End file.
